1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in various devices comprising computing platforms and/or mobile stations to determine or assist in determining that a mobile station is at one or more particular indoor regions.
2. Information
The Global Positioning System (GPS) represents one type of Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS), which along with other types of satellite positioning systems (SPS) provide or otherwise support signal-based position location capabilities (e.g., navigation functions) in mobile stations, and particularly in outdoor environments. However, since some satellite signals may not be reliably received and/or acquired by a mobile station within an indoor environment or other like mixed indoor/outdoor environments, different techniques may be employed to enable position location services.
For example, mobile stations may attempt to obtain a position fix by measuring ranges to three or more terrestrial transmitters (e.g., wireless access points, beacons, cell towers, etc.) which are positioned at known locations. Such ranges may be measured, for example, by obtaining a MAC ID address from signals received from such transmitters and obtaining range measurements to the transmitters by measuring one or more characteristics of signals received from such transmitters such as, for example, signal strength, a round trip delay time, etc.
These and other like position location and navigation techniques tend to be of further benefit to a user if presented with certain mapped features. For example, mapped features may relate to or otherwise identify certain physical objects, characteristics, or points of interest within a building or complex, etc. Thus, in certain instances, an indoor navigation system may provide a digital electronic map to a mobile station upon entering a particular indoor area, e.g., in response to a request for assistance data. Such a map may show indoor features such as doors, hallways, entry ways, walls, etc., points of interest such as bathrooms, pay phones, room names, stores, etc. Such a digital electronic map may be stored at a server to be accessible by a mobile station through selection of a URL, for example. By obtaining and displaying such a map, a mobile station may overlay a current location of the mobile station (and user) over the displayed map to provide the user with additional context.
In certain instances, some of the information that may be provided to and/or otherwise used by a mobile station for navigational or other like purposes may result in data files of significantly large size. Thus, it may be useful to carefully control the need for such information to be transmitted, stored, and/or processed by the various devices and communications resources.